Ginga Densetsu Arashi
by Laila The Lost Princess
Summary: How much would change if Gin and Sakura had a daughter, instead of a son? We'll just have to wait and find out. This is an AU on Ginga Densetsu Weed.
1. Dawning of A New Legend

Ginga Densetsu Arashi (Silver Fang Legend Storm) Chapter 1: Dawning of a New Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own GDW or any of the characters. But I will have a few OC's in this fanfic.

Alpha: There will be some changes, but I won't say what they are cause that would ruin the surprise.

On with the story!

Four puppies sat in front of a old English Setter and an adult light brown adult Shiba, in the lush green forest and the sun warming their fur.

"Uncle, can you please teach us? Teach us how to combat!" an English Setter puppy pleaded, "No one else will."

"All right. I suppose I can show you how to defend yourselves." the English Setter replied rising to his paws.

"Don't treat Smith-san like that! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be able to live here." the other dog scolded them.

Smith chuckled. "It's okay. Besides I'm not that old yet." all the puppies let out their praises, pursuing the older English setter.

_Ten Years Earlier_

_Lighting flashes as a massive bear stood on a mountain formed by rocks surrounded by dogs of all breeds. Snow covered the demonic looking bear and it shook the rapidly descending snow. All the dogs were willing to give their lives to kill the demon bear, known as Akakabuto. _

_The dog in the front of the pack was more unusual. He was a silver tora-ge Akita pup, followed by a German Shepherd, a Kishu, a brown Great Dane, an English Mastiff, a Tosa, a Rough Collie, three Kai Kens and a Siberian Husky._

_Behind the dogs were hunters, not even damaging the bear with their shotguns. A brown adult tora-ge Akita vaulted through the air to strike the oversized bear. Akakabuto snarled, swiping his unscathed claw at the dog._

_The older Akita cascaded to the ground, whimpering in torture, blood surging from his newly acquired abrasions, before collapsing on his side._

_The six month old Akita grimaced, then let out a feral growl before charging at Akakabuto. Gin, the silver tora-ge Akita, initiated spinning like a razor and the bear raised both his claws to shield himself. _

_Gin descend on Gajou beyond Akakabuto and the demon bear's head flew into the air. _

_The humans endowed Gajou to the dogs in thanks for killing Akakabuto, when they couldn't. The silver tora-ge let out a howl, in victory and for their casualties, the rest of the dogs joined in as well. _

_Years of peace followed Akakabuto's death. But the tranquility was scourged by a new foe._

_Kaibutsu._

_A mammoth-sized dog ripped off an Ohu warrior head, letting out a thunderous howl. _

"_Report!" an English setter stormed into the clearing._

"_Smith-san!" Smith addressed who called him. A two year old golden-brown Akita bowed his head, and the angelic white Akita bowed too._

"_The Kaibutsu has broken through to our fourth defense." _

"_Then it's time for me to join the battle."_

"_No. You can't, Smith-san."_

"_I won't miss out on this battle. My friends need me." _

"_We have new orders from Leader."_

"_From Gin? What is it?"_

"_Lady Sakura demands an usher out of Ohu. She is sustaining Leader's pups, and it is essential that she is taken to sanctuary."_

"_I accept. I will protect Gin's mate and future pups with my life. Sakura, let's go!" _

"_Yes, Smith!" _

_Smith bolted into the forest, Sakura was on his tail._

"_Please be careful!" the messenger's cry drowned out by the sounds of bloodshed._

_Six Months Later_

An English Setter observed a flock of birds, slowly prowling till he was almost in range to lunge at the birds.

_A little more._ he thought inching to his unaware prey, _3...2...1!_

A silver tora-ge Akita puppy flew out of the bushes and tried to snatch one.

_What is she doing? _the Setter jolted out of his astonishment, jumping and seizing the bird that flew in front of him.

"Brat, what are you doing? This is my kill?" he complained through the feathers. The puppy tried to take it from him.

"No! I saw it first!" the Akita shouted, scarcely wavering for a few seconds.

"Enough! I won't allow you act like this!" he dropped his bird and threw the pup at a tree.

He was dumbfounded as the pup twisted in the air and ricocheted off of it, commandeering the pigeon and darting away.

The English Setter jolted out of his trance when he realized the pup was getting away with his kill.

The English Setter tackled the Akita pup to the ground detaining her, "Brat! You should only start a fight when your certain you can win."

The pup struggled to get out of his grip, _I-I can't lose!_

The Akita released the bird, "Mother...I'm taking it back to my Mother!"

The dog's eyes widened, _Mother? But she could be lying._ The Setter thought for a few seconds, then spared him.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

The Akita pup smiled at him, picking up the bird, "Thank you! Um... what's your name?"

"GB the English Setter." GB expressed, glancing back.

"GB...Thank you, GB!" the pup exited using the bushes.

"Wait! Kid, what's your name?" GB inquired to late 'cause the Akita pup was out of hearing range.

_I wonder if she even has a name. I better go see Nero. _GB frowned, he knew he was going to obtain major punishment.

The silver tora-ge Akita made her way up a staircase leading to a shrine, her sapphire blue eyes shining with pure happiness.

An adult female white Akita with chocolate brown eyes was laying under the shrine panting from her sickness.

She directed her regard to the other Akita with the bird.

"Arashi, you're here. I was beginning to worry about you." the white Akita smiled, sitting up to lick her cheek.

Arashi gave the pigeon GB gave to her to Sakura, then repaid the kiss.

"Eat, mother. If you do, you'll get your strength back!" Arashi said, encouraging her to eat.

Sakura observed the wound on her neck, "Arashi! You're bleeding!"

"I-It's nothing! I got it while hunting!" she lied.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, however she let it pass.

Sakura tore a piece off the chest and swallowed it in anguish. She huffed to catch her breath.

"Is it delicious?" Arashi asked hopefully. Sakura nodded in response, smiling slightly.

Arashi beamed and ran away, "I'll go catch you a lot more!"

Arashi had no luck in catching anything else for Sakura to eat. She was sadly making her way back home when she saw GB sitting near a creek, "Hey, GB!" Arashi wagged her tail, glancing at the setter from the bridge.

"You idiot! This is Nero's territory! If he catches you here, he'll kill you!" GB reprimanded Arashi.

"GB!" a red Shiba Inu sprinted to him.

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

Sasuke scowled, aggravation inscribed on his face, "Since you didn't steal the ducks now, I have to help you!"

"Don't GB! Mother said we should never steal from the humans!" Arashi exclaimed, enlightening her presence to them again.

"GB, do you know that kid?" Sasuke realized Arashi was there.

GB glowered at Arashi, "No. Brat mind our own business! This doesn't concern you, got it?"

Arashi watched Sasuke and GB depart.

"So where is the place?" Sasuke asked.

GB was bewildered, "What?"

"I haven't been told about it."

GB smirked, a plan forming in his brain. They saw the ducks resting in between the pond and the shed.

"Sasuke, you go by the pond and chase them to those bushes. I'll grab one, so we don't have to chase them around..." GB indicated where he would be hiding.

"And we'll take the ducks back to Nero." Sasuke finished and went down by the house, excluding the forlorn look upon GB's face.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, before lunging at the ducks having no fortune in catching one.

"GB! What are you waiting fo-" his sentence was cut short when the guard dog pinned Sasuke to the ground, "What in the heck are you doing?"

"GB! Help! Please help me! GB!" Sasuke cried out in distress, while GB glanced at him with remorse for what he was doing to his companion.

_I'm so sorry, Sasuke. But, I'm too much of a coward to help you. Plus I can't take on that guard dog. He's too huge. _GB left Sasuke behind to die. When he was about to desert his friend when he encountered Arashi on the hill.

"GB, why aren't you helping him? Isn't he your friend?" Arashi asked, observing Sasuke struggle to escape.

GB frowned at the ground. "No... He isn't my friend... Sasuke's just a dog I knew... And I'm too spineless to help him... Even if he is my friend..." he trailed off.

"Never mind! If you won't help him I will!" Arashi sprinted to the pond.

"Don't, you'll only die!"

_Why am I such a coward? When will I ever change?_ GB wallowed in remorse for a few minutes. Then he heard a blood curling scream.

When he arrived at that house, Arashi was in grip of the guard dog.

GB felt like his soul exploded into freedom. "Fight me instead!" GB clenched the dog's ear.

"You can't convert yourself just by talking big!" the guard dog growled, launching GB into the air, before clenching his neck and slamming him to the ground.

Arashi recovered swiftly, buffeting the Tosa with his own head, scarcely doing any damage.

"Kid! I want you to take Sasuke and flee from here."

"No! I'll fight to save you GB!"

GB felt tears come to his eyes. "Why are you fighting for a dog like me?"

"What do you mean? You supported my Mother before." Arashi beamed, replying to the question.

The guard dog had enough. "Die brat!" he yelled as he threw Arashi into the shed.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Arashi rose slowly taking in deep breaths and her eyes turned blue, snarling Arashi sprinted toward the guard dog.

"Still want to fight, huh?" the guard dog licked his lips.

"No!" GB gripped his left ear.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the Tosa glanced at Arashi sprinting towards him, "Let me g-"

Arashi started spinning like a blade and cleaved his ear in half.

Standing on the path was a dog with his left front leg missing, and shock on his face.

The guard dog cried in pain and Arashi landed a few feet away.

"Kid! That was amazing!" Sasuke raced to Arashi's shoulder.

"Now none of can retreat with your lives! What is this lust for blood?" the Tosa acknowledged the dog on the trail, glowering at him.

"I-I was only teasing. I wasn't really going to hurt your friends!" Banken secluded himself in his doghouse.

"That attack was so amazing! How did you do that?" GB recognized the dog as he approached them, "Old man? Why are you here?"

"Hey kid, could it be your mother's name is Sakura?" he asked and Arashi gestured yes.

"Please take me to her!" Arashi motioned for them to follow her.

"Mother, this is GB, Sasuke and um... What is your name old man?" he scowled at Arashi.

"Don't call me old man! The name is Smith."

"Mother... Is this the Smith you told me about?"

Sakura glanced at Smith. "Yes. Smith-kun escorted me out of Ohu when chaos was around me."

Smith dropped to the ground sobbing ,"Sakura... I-I'm so sorry."

Sakura struggled to stand and walked over to Smith and licked his left leg. "Please don't Sakura."

"I need to talk to Smith-kun alone for a few minutes." Arashi nodded, as she went out of hearing range, GB and Sasuke following her.

"Does Arashi know that Gin is her father?" Smith asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I haven't told her who her father is."

"Sakura, Arashi is the successor to Gajou and the Ohu Army. She should know who her father is. Arashi executed her father's attack, the Battouga. And she's even younger then Gin was when he first learned Battouga," Smith glanced at Arashi, "We should tell her."

"No."

"Why not? She deserves to know."

"Gin has many adversaries. What would happen if they found out that he has a child?"

"They would kill Arashi. Or worse use her as ransom against him. Very well. Arashi cannot know who her father is." Smith conceded.

"Not until my daughter confronts Gin, and only then can she know her real Father." Sakura toppled to the ground, breathless.

"Mother!"

"Arashi, you must go to Ohu, with Smith-kun. He'll take you to face your Father."

"Father? You said my Father died before I was born." Arashi's ears perked up.

"He is alive. However we were divided when the Kaibutsu ambushed Gajou." Sakura coughed up more blood, gulping in air.

"Smith... you must take Arashi to Ohu to meet her father." Sakura said, shutting her eyes for the final time.

"MMMMMOOOTTTHHHEEERRR-!" Arashi screamed in vain and buried her face in Mother's fur, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. GB, Sasuke and Smith had tears flowing down their cheeks too.

Arashi stood over her mother's freshly dug grave, mourning her death, as new daybreak sunlight gleamed on the frost on trees and plants.

GB walked up next to ther. "Kid, stop crying. Tears won't bring your mother back. You should be a little stronger. Um, do you have name?" GB asked changing the topic.

Arashi responded his question, "My name is Arashi. My mother named me that because I'm untamed, like a storm."

Sasuke stood up, "I'm going to search for my master. I won't return to Nero. Goodbye GB, Smith, and Arashi. Travel safely." he sprinted down the flight of stairs.

"Well, Arashi... are you ready to go meet your father?" Smith asked as he smiled.

"Yes!" she said smiling up at him.

"What? But, you were just crying your eyes out!" GB protested, as she leapt around.

Arashi, along with Smith and GB, commenced the search to meet her father in the Ohu army.

This is the dawning of a new legend.

Alpha: I did a cliffhanger, well sort of. So far there haven't been any big changes. I replaced Weed with Arashi, who wont be as soft as he was in anime. Anyway the next chapter is Rescue Mel. Here is a preview of it.

"_Brat, you have a long way to go before you can beat me!" Blue slammed Arashi into a boulder._

_Arashi struggled to stand, giving Blue a glare that promised fatality and lunged at him. _

_He dodged her assault and clasping her tail, battering her head against the ground. Blue flung her away and she forced herself to stand. _

_Arashi's head had blood it streaming down from the wound Blue gave her. She let out a savage howl and her eyes transformed to pure blue and her fur became more wild. Arashi became a blur, as she vaulted under Blue, severing his back legs with her razor-sharp fangs. _

Sunstrike: That's all you get for now, so if you want to read more you have to wait to the next one. It will be good as will the chapters to come... I hope. Any OC's you want me add, tell me in your review. Tell me their age, breed, history, family, special abilities, etc, and I'll add them in future chapters. 'Til next time, review!


	2. Saving Mel

Ginga Densetsu Arashi (Silver Fang Legend Storm): Chapter 2: Rescue Mel

Alpha: Here is the second chapter of Ginga Densetsu Arashi (Silver Fang Legend Storm).

Disclaimer: I own GDW and the characters, as much as I own the world. Arashi belongs to me though. :)

Well I hope you enjoy it too.

"Smith, what was my father like?" Arashi asked, bending down to drink from the river.

"Well… he was an amazing dog, and everyone who knew him thought the same."

"Mother said he was very kind." she added, sitting next to up next to him.

"Yes. He took great care of his friends." Smith said lifting his head from the river. " And he never lost his cool during a fight. Let's go, we still have a long way to Ohu."

"Smith, why did that monster attack that the paradise in Ohu?" Arashi asked, taking the lead.

"That, I don't know."

"Gin will definitely beat him, right?" Arashi stopped walking.

"Of course. He's the one who brought down Akakabuto…"

_Grrrowwwlllll..._

Arashi and Smith looked back to the source of the growling.

"I'm hungry… Old Man, Arashi… shouldn't we eat?" GB said, slumping to the ground.

"What, GB? How sleazy." Smith shook his head.

Arashi glanced at the signs, "Mother said that this is where humans hunt, so there isn't very much game here… So, it'd be better if we got a bit further away from humans."

"I'm so hungry, I can't move forward another step!" the younger setter complained, as his stomach growled again.

Smith smiled, "There's a river nearby."

Arashi narrowed her eyes as a fish leapt about two feet out of the water and she vaulted through the air to catch it.

"That was great, Arashi. You're better than me. Who taught you?"

Arashi looked at the ground, then placed her fish on the pile.

"You really are his kid."

"Father was good catching fish?"

"Oh, yes. He would often catch fish to feed all of his friends. Just like you're doing now."

Arashi smiled at his words. "GB on the other hand…"

GB stuck his muzzle in, and then ran through the stream, while trying to catch one. "Ah! Why is this so difficult?"

Smith and Arashi laughed at his attempt to get a fish.

Smith and GB eat their fish, while Arashi just stared at hers.

"Aren't you hungry, Arashi?" Smith noted she wasn't eating.

"Don't you want your fish? Or are you just saving them for us to eat later?" GB added.

"Iie, it's not that." the sliver tora-ge answered. "I can't eat, knowing that Mother is…" Arashi trailed off and it hit Smith and GB. They hadn't even thought of her mother.

Smith turned his full attention to Arashi.

"You're still…?"

"I guess it can't be helped." GB looked at the older dog, with a questioning face. "She's still a kid, after all."

"But, Arashi…" the silver tora-ge looked at up Smith. "The road to Ohu is long and hard. You need to fill your stomach while you can. Or else, getting to Ohu will be a real struggle."

Arashi nodded and began to eat her fish.

Smith looked at the sky. _Gin… We're coming back…_

"Now, I'm going to teach you two the basics of how to fight." Smith demonstrated how to use teeth on a tree. After they learned that, he decided to move on to moves.

"This next attack is the Lightning Dash. You run as fast as you can, slicing with the fangs, aiming for vital points, like the heart, lungs, etc." Smith told them, dashing at the tree with great speed.

After training for hours the pack entered a nearby town as sun was setting…

"Hey! Come back with that dog food!" a voice yelled, from down the street. Their heads turned to see what was happening.

"Get back here you little thief!" a female Golden Retriever puppy with blue eyes raced towards them. She was younger then Arashi, even. In her jaw, she gripped a bag of dog food. She evaded the car that turned the corner and headed toward her.

The shop keeper threw his stick and it collided with her hind leg, knocking her off of her feet, and making her flip, landing on her back. The man advanced toward her.

Arashi dashed forward to help her, before GB grasped her tail. "No, we don't have anything to do with this!"

"GB, let me go! I have to rescue her!" Arashi kicked his muzzle and he released her from his grasp. Arashi started barking at the man, while she rose to her paws.

"What?" The man raised his hand with the stick , about to hit Arashi, when he heard snarling coming from GB and Smith.

"I won't forget your faces you stupid mutts!" he dashed away.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hit too hard. You're not bleeding are you?" Arashi asked, searching her over.

She snatched her bag and rushed into the forest. "Wait!"

"A simple 'thank you' would've been nice." GB snorted at her lack of appreciation for them saving her.

"Don't get involved with her. You'd be in trouble if you did." they all turned around to examine a Labrador Retriever mix with light tan fur, brown spots on various parts of his body and scars on his face.

"Um, mister do you know her?" Arashi asked him.

"Yes. Her name is Mel. Years ago a dog named Blue took over these mountains. He is a boss dog that's been making other dogs his slaves unwilling for five or six years now. However, Mel is too frightened to leave Blue's gang... to do so would result in her death. Even when Mel outlives her usefulness...Blue will slay her." He finished with sadness in his voice.

GB raised an eyebrow, "You seem to know a lot for being a pet dog."

"My name is Hook. But, I am not a pet dog by nature. Two years ago I was adopted by my master, but just before that me and my brother were young strays. Blue and his gang were nice to us, at first, so we trusted them. After a few days they said we had to gain our keep, so we stole food for them. Shortly before I was caught and put in the pound... my brother revolted against Blue and his ways... Blue," a single tear fell from his eye.

"Blue slaughtered my brother… right in front of my eyes!" Hook had a flashback of his brother dead in Blue's jaw.

Arashi growled, how could an adult slaughter pups? "I'll help Mel! I won't let Blue and his dogs kill her!"

"Don't do it! You don't know how terrifying and unpredictable Blue can be!" Hook retaliated.

"I don't care how scary Blue is! I will help Mel! If I don't help her, then who will?" Arashi shouted at Hook unfazed.

"Kid... you can't win against Blue." Hook stated calmly. Arashi faced the mountains.

"It's not about winning... it's about doing the right thing. If you want to stay here fine... But I will rescue Mel!" Arashi sprinted into the forest.

"Arashi, stop!" GB cried.

"GB, go with her and keep her safe." Smith commanded him.

GB grimaced, glancing at the forest, "Arashi's only kidding… she won't really..."

"I know what your saying isn't what you think." Smith said.

GB scanned the direction before racing away.

Mel stopped running and set the dog food down. "Where are you Blue? I got the food."

A grey and white Alaskan Malamute sat on the crooked log in front of her. On his right was an English Mastiff and on his left was a French Spaniel.

Blue bounded down and detected Mel was sad. "What's with that face. You got the food, didn't you?"

"A human almost caught me. I think he would've killed me." Mel frowned.

"So what? You escaped didn't you? You'll do it again... tomorrow." Blue commanded her, before devouring the dog food. "Hey, it's a Lamb flavor this time!"

"You lot can eat now." Blue said, satisfied. His right paws came down and saw that the bag was almost empty. They quickly ate what they could, not wanting to aggravate Blue.

"I don't want to steal any longer..." Mel muttered faintly. "I can't... I promised my mother that I wouldn't do it..."

Blue lunged at Mel and threw her to the ground by her leg. Mel cried out in pain as Blue bit down harder.

"Blue-sama, stop! She's already been punished enough! Mel, apologize to Blue-sama!" the Mastiff shouted.

Blue scowled at him. "Ned, you stay out of this! Brat... I'll kill you for defying my orders!"

"Forgive me, Blue!" Mel cried in pure agony as Blue bit down harder. "I'll do whatever you tell me to! Please!"

"Don't apologize, Mel!" Arashi stormed into the clearing. "Don't say sorry for something you don't want to do!"

"Are you coming?" Smith asked sitting down.

"Sorry, but I'm chained up here." Hook countered.

"What is it that killed your courage?" Smith looked at Hook.

"It was the fear that Blue put in me when I was younger." he answered, looking at the ground.

"That kid and coward have just left to go fight... while you sit here and do nothing?"

Hook didn't retaliate.

"Well I can't change your mind. However, the chain around your neck is weaker then the chain locking up your spirit." Hook felt shame as Smith abandoned him.

"Who are you?" Blue released his grasp on Mel.

"My name is Arashi, and I won't allow you to treat kids like this!"

"What? You're just a kid yourself. If you join me, we'll take good care of you." Blue laughed.

"Liar! I know how you treat kids!" Arashi shouted.

Blue growled in response. "Kill her! You lot kill her now!"

"Stop!" GB darted into the opening. "Let Mel come with us, and we'll let you go free."

"What? You'll let me go free? Hahaha!" Blue chuckled, his dogs laughing with him.

"We are Ohu soldiers under Smith-san, an officer in the Ohu army." GB said proudly.

Arashi stayed silent, knowing GB was trying not to start a fight.

"You expect me to believe your lies? Ohu was invaded by a monster long ago. And the Paradise of Ohu was desolated. Plus, this is my domain; you three have no superiority here. Now kill the liar!" Blue ordered.

The English Setter, Bell, knocked GB to the ground.

"I don't like your tone! I'll rip you tongue out!" Ned bellowed, and charged at GB, before Arashi forced him in another direction and glared at Blue.

"Not bad, brat. Mel!" Mel's head shot up at her name. "Who adopted you when your mother died? Me! If you want me forgive you, then kill that kid!" Mel stared at Arashi.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her now!" he yelled, when she didn't move.

Mel nodded. "I-I'll do it." she lunged at Arashi.

Mel brought Arashi down effortlessly, since she didn't show any resistance.

GB stood up about to help Arashi. "Mel... you..."

"Don't interfere, GB! I'm fine!" Arashi cut him off.

"Mel, kill that brat now!" Blue shouted as he watched them fight.

"Don't listen to him Mel. If you kill me you'll never be free." Arashi told her rising up after she flung her at a tree. "Be who you want to be!"

Hook stared at his chain._ Well I can't change your mind, however the chain around your neck is weaker than the chain locking up your spirit._ Smith words echoed in his head.

Hook then remembered what Arashi told him.

Flashback

_Arashi faced the mountains. "It's not about winning... it's about doing the right thing. If you want to stay here fine... but I will rescue Mel!" Arashi sprinted into the forest._

End Flashback

Hook, now surging with new found courage, howled, straining at his chain till it snapped, and soared over the fence. He vaulted down the road and ceased running when Smith stepped into the light.

Smith smiled, "I knew you would come."

Mel dashed forward…

And pierced Blue on the nose. "I've had it with your orders! You don't tell me what to do anymore!"

Blue glared at her, "Mel, you stupid kid!" he threw her at a tree, and Arashi grasped his neck. "I won't lose to you, Blue!"

"Brat, you have a long way to go before you can beat me!" Blue slammed Arashi into a boulder.

Arashi struggled to stand, giving Blue a glare that promised fatality and lunged at him.

He dodged her assault and clasping her tail, battering her head against the ground. Blue flung her away and she forced herself to stand.

Arashi's head had blood it streaming down from the wound Blue gave her. She let out a savage howl and her eyes transformed to pure blue and her fur became more wild. Arashi became a blur, as she vaulted under Blue, severing his back legs with her razor-sharp fangs.

Blue kicked her away, sending her flying into Mel. Arashi rose, letting out another snarl, and charged at him again. The dogs' eyes flew wide open when Arashi vanished into air.

Arashi lifted Blue by his tail, pummeling his head on the ground, like he did to her. Ned and Bell raced forward, releasing GB and attempting to ambush Arashi, "Blue-sama!"

She hoisted Blue up by his tail, maneuvering him to knock Bell away. Then she threw Blue at Ned.

Arashi ran toward Bell and commenced spinning, until she was a silver blade and aimed straight for Bell.

"Hah. Brat, you missed me."

_Slash_

Bell's vision split in half and Arashi's instincts finally wore off. She looked around and gaped at the body now split in half.

"What happened? Who killed him?" All the dogs, except GB and Arashi, were shocked.

How could she not know that she just killed someone?

"Arashi...you killed him." Mel whispered, still in shock. Arashi was shaking, her eyes glazed over.

"You brat! how dare you do that! I'll make you pay deeply for that!" Blue advanced towards Arashi, who was still traumatized about her first kill.

"Stop!" a voice halted Blue in his tracks.

He scanned to find the new voice, "Who are you ?"

Standing on the above them cliff was Smith and Hook, glaring at Blue.

"Old man, Hook! What took you so long?"

"Hook?" Blue repeated, narrowing his eyes at the Lab.

"Don't tell me you forgot me, Blue."

Blue growled at Hook, in reaction.

"Even if you did forget me I haven't forgotten you... my brother's killer!" Hook made a lunge for Blue, who maneuvered out of his way.

"Don't stand there you idiots! Kill them! Kill them all!" Hook fought the dogs that tried to attack him at once.

Smith vaulted at Blue, fastening his fangs around his neck.

"Who?"

"Smith, a commanding officer of the Ohu army." He replied, through the fur.

_He's more than just a soldier._ Blue used all his body muscle to stand and throw Smith at a boulder.

Smith twisted in mid-air and ricocheted off the rock, "You naive brat!" Blue dodged the attack and fled.

"Get out of my way!" Blue yelled and shoved one of his men to the ground. Two of his dogs pursued him.

"Follow Blue! If he escapes we'll have to do this all over again!" Arashi shouted, as she sprinted after them.

"He's right! We have to catch Blue!" Hook dashed away with Smith on his left and GB on his right. Mel watched them for a second before trailing them.

"Thank you, Arashi!" Hook panted as he caught up.

"Huh?" Arashi asked and Hook beamed.

"You gave me my courage back. Thank you!" Hook tackled one of the dogs and Arashi tackled the other.

"Blue! Help us!" cried Ned pinned to the ground by Arashi.

"Just die!" Blue replied, accelerating rapidly.

"Take care of them!" Arashi sprinted off after.

"Please don't hurt us. Blue made us do it!" they pleaded for their lives, tails under legs in submission.

"What should we do, Hook?" Smith asked, gazing at the Lab.

"Get out of my sight! Before I change my mind!" Hook yelled and they sprinted away, their tails still beneath their legs.

"Blue, get over here and fight us!" Arashi yelled.

"Whine all you want, brat. By the time you find the entrance, I'll be long gone. Nero sent a message to me asking me to join him. Something about joining up with some dog named, Hougen. See ya!"

Blue watched as Hook tried to jump the fence.

"Blue, you coward! Get back here and fight like a real dog." he shouted in rage. Blue just marched away, howling with laughter.

HONK! HONK!

Blue was paralyzed when he saw the truck race straight towards him.

"Blue!" Arashi leapt over the fence.

"Arashi!" GB cried.

"Amazing..." Mel whispered.

When the truck passed, Blue was on the other side of the highway.

Where did Arashi disappear to? Did she get run over by the truck?

They sighed in relief when they noticed Arashi was small enough to duck under the oncoming truck. She stood up when she felt it was safe enough.

'_Brat... why did you save me?'_ Blue thought.

HONK! HONK!

"What! Another one!" cried GB, his eyes wide with fear.

Arashi had no time to duck from this truck. Blue lunged forward and wrenched Arashi out the way by her tail, just before the second truck shot by.

"Kid, are you okay?"

"I think so." Arashi gasped, feeling her heart drumming against her chest.

"Arashi, why did you save him?" GB asked.

"Cause, I don't like to see people die without a reason."

Blue stared at him, "Kid..." he whispered. "No one has ever shown me compassion like that. I want to travel with you, kid... Maybe I can change into someone meaningful."

Arashi beamed, "Yes. You can come with us."

-The next morning-

Arashi, GB, Smith and Blue were standing on a dirt path. Across from them were Hook and Mel.

"Thank you, Arashi." Mel bowed her head.

"You're welcome, Mel. Hook-san will take good care of you, right?" Arashi asked the Lab.

"Yes. Arashi, if you ever need anything let me know. No matter how distant it is... even if it's a thousand miles... I'll come assist you."

She smiled at Hook, and nodding, "You're welcome, Hook-san."

"Arashi, GB, Blue, let's go." Smith said, striding away with Arashi and Blue at his sides.

"Already? Don't we get any rest?" GB protested, slumping to the grass.

Arashi lead him away by his, making him whine in pain, and the others laugh, "GB, you idiot! We rested before!"

Mel watched them depart, as Hook turned away from the scene.

"Mel, are you coming?"

"No. I want to grow like Arashi. I want to be strong just like her. Forgive me, Hook-san, but I'm going to Ohu with Arashi, and the others." Mel raced down the road after them.

Hook smiled and wished her luck.

Sunstrike: So what did you think? You can tell me when you review. Anyway next chapter is The Monster Kaibutsu. Another preview.

"_Jerome, their still pursuing us." _

_Jerome smirked, when he saw Arashi catching up and the others on her tail. _

_"So they think they can catch up to us. This way." they all disappeared through some bushes. _

"_I wonder how far they'll go to impress us?"_

_When Arashi came out of the bushes she saw Jerome, North, Robert, Holier, and Rocca on the other side of gorge about 50 to 60 feet wide. _

_"What's wrong, Arashi ? Did you lose them?" Kagetora, asked. _

"_We know you could never make a jump like this. Go home. But, if can make this gorge then we'll permit you ally with us." Holier taunted them._

"_This was used as a test for Ohu soldiers. Back when Riki was the commander of the Ohu army and Gin still uses this same test. You had to be willing to place your life on the line. Those who didn't make it plummeted down the gorge. A few survived, however most died."_

_Smith said staring across the gorge. _

"_Then father, jumped this too?" Arashi asked and Smith gestured yes. _

_Arashi turned around and sauntered away. _

"_You made the right choice, brat." Jerome started to march away. _

"_Wait!"_

_They glanced to see Arashi facing them. She then dashed at full speed and jumped the crevice and over their heads, "What? How could that kid soar higher than any of us?" _

_Arashi grinned. "If my father did, then I can do it too!"_

Alpha: Is that preview long enough for you? If not, that's too bad.

The biggest change was Mel. The reasons I made Mel female is so Arashi wasn't the only girl in the Ohu warriors, has someone that she can talk to, and the third reason is a secret.

If you don't like it then don't read my story.

Next is Blue. There are two reasons I kept Blue alive. First, I want my story to be different from Dark Side of the World's story. I won't tell you the other reason, so if want to know you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Still waiting for OC's you want me to add. So review! Things will start changing from canon, so consider yourselves warned.


End file.
